Online computing services often communicate with clients, such as remote clients, over computer networks. As used herein, a computing service is a computing component (such as a computer application) that runs on a host that includes one or more computing machines and that performs actions for one or more local and/or remote clients. In some instances, a first computing service sends a redirect message to a client, instructing the client to redirect to another computing service. Such a redirect message may include information that the client is to send on to the second computing service.
Sometimes such a redirect message is used to instruct the passive client to communicate with a second computing service that requires authentication. In such a situation, user input has been required to sign into the second computing service, even if user input was already provided to sign into a first computing service that sent the redirect message.